1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a push-on switch having a plurality of independent circuit switching portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic apparatuses such as telephone sets and facsimile machines have input button switches including push-on switches. In prior-art push-on switches, the shapes of contact portions are relatively complicated. Furthermore, each of the contact portions has a large number of parts. Thus, general methods of manufacturing the prior-art push-on switches have many steps. Accordingly, the prior-art push-on switches tend to be high in cost.